This invention generally relates to ceramic particles for use as a proppant to facilitate the removal of liquids and/or gases from wells that have been drilled into geological formations. More specifically this invention is directed to resin coated proppants wherein leachable compounds in the resin may contaminate the environment including the ground water.
Examples of patents and published patent applications directed to resin coated proppants include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,439,489; 3,935,339 and 4,694,905. Embodiments of the present invention provide a resin coated proppant that is chemically stable in downhole applications. The composition of the proppant is selected to eliminate or greatly reduce water leachable phenolic compounds.